Nine Ways to Kill a Titan
by GodCan'tSaveTheQueen
Summary: Beastboy is dead, killed at the hands of a mad man. Nightshade has committed suicide. The Titans are scattered, the death of their own breaking them. Now Titans are dying. Is there any hope left?


Hi! I'm here with another story.

Summary: Beastboy is dead, killed at the hands of a mad man. Nightshade has committed suicide. The Titans are scattered, the death of their own breaking them. Suddenly Titans are dying. Is there any hope left?

TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains the death of a major character, suicide, and murder. If you are not at all comfortable with this or have a weak stomach please exit.

Disclaimer: I do not own any if the characters mentioned or Teen Titans.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The thoughts are like a tsunami and I'm completely and helplessly drowning

— Unknown

Chapter One: Aqualad

Four years after Beastboy's death. . .

Garth Trident, formerly known as Aqualad, entered his house to be greeted by his five-year old daughter, Amanda, head butting his legs angrily. He chuckled in amusement, tugging off his coat and waving it dramatically in an attempt to bat her away.

"Oh no! Give me mercy, Miss. Rhino!" He shrieked in a high voice, wailing in fake fear.

His daughter stopped her assault, frowning up at him and pouting. "Daddyyy, I'm not a rhino. I'm a Pachycephalosauria," She whined, crossing her arms in outrage. Her big blue eyes glared up at him, sparking with frustration.

He picked her up and settled her comfortably on his hip. Her anger faltered, replaced by joy as he dug through his bag, producing a book titled Ultimate Dino-Pedia.

Her face, still pudgy with baby fat, broke into a smile, her sticky hands clapping excitedly. She gripped it to her chest, eyes alight with joy as she threw her arms around him, grinning.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," She cried, planting a wet kiss to his cheek before hopping down to go hide in her room, curly brown-haired head bobbing.

He smiled fondly, sighing heavily and rolled his shoulders, wincing at the cracks that followed. He'd been at work for so long afterwards had to drive for 12 hours without rest. All he wanted to do was eat and then sleep for maybe four to six days.

His feet thumped as he silently made his way to the kitchen, a cry of joy escaping at the sight of pizza waiting for him.

Warm arms wrapped around his toned torso, a face pressing into his back. He turned, picking up his wife and pressing his lips to hers. They parted, and he pecked her forehead softly, missing her, missing his family. He'd been away on a business trip for a week, missing Amanda's spelling bee and Ellie's track meet.

"How is my amazing wife?" He questioned between the kisses slowly trailing down her neck.

Her breath hitched as his hands traveled to rest on her ass, cupping it gently. Her dark fingers tangled in his black locks, letting the messy ponytail he'd put it in fall over his shoulders in a wave of onyx.

"Better now that you're here." Her voice lowered and she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "I have a— need for you to satisfy."

"Can you not?"

He took his eyes away from the goddess below him long enough to see his oldest daughter, Ellie, in the doorway, annoyed. Her headphones hung around her neck, phone loosely clutched.

"El!" He cried, letting go of Dakota to hug her, placing his chin gently on her head.

She struggled without avail, finally stopping to hug him back. She punched his shoulder lightly, giving him a small smile. "I missed you, Dad." Her smile dropped into a straight line. "But seriously get a room next time."

"It's not my fault your mother's so beautiful," Garth complained, looking over at the woman perched on the chair next to him. "How do you feel about another sibling?"

His answer was another punch to his arm. He smiled, grabbing Dakota's hand and ruffling Ellie's black hair. His family. His life. His everything.

oOo

A black car rolled into the driveway of the Trident's, headlights shining onto the quaint home. The engine cut off, casting the once quiet night back into shadow. A figure stepped out, shutting the door and walking casually to the door, boots clicking.

The door slowly creaked open, clicking shut again. Feet padded down the hall leisurely, eyes peering at the pictures of the happy family on the walls.

They stopped, staring at the smiling faces, growling. It burst on fire, quickly spreading to swallow the surrounding walls. Orange flame flew over the surface of everything, eating it whole, marching a path to the bedrooms.

They strolled, whistling. A fist punched into the smoke detectors, putting them out with pure strength. The intruder reached the hall, fire lighting up the devilish smile stretching across their face.

A thick black cloth swung in their hand, the door to Amanda's room pushed open.

The little girl was snuggled between the blankets, twisting and groaning softly. Her eyes opened in fear as she was lifted from the covers by a black-clothed stranger. "Ssssh. Don't say anything, sweetie. It's okay," They soothed, wrapping the cloth tightly around the girl's mouth.

Amanda let out a cry, eyes filling with tears. She was placed underneath the covers just as the fire approached the door.

The criminal moved on, giving Ellie the same treatment and opening the parents' door. Mrs. Trident was up, hands shaking as she aimed the bat at the silhouette in the doorway. She took a step forward, eyes flickering to the fast coming fire. "P-Put your hands up," She ordered.

The figure smiled, ducking just as Aqualad tried to hit them from behind. They leapt up, knocking the bat from Mrs. Trident's hand and bashing it viciously into her head. A burst of red exploded from her skull, her body falling into a heap on the ground.

Aqualad let out a vicious cry of rage. They grinned, standing over the unconscious woman.

Smoke filled the room, casting it in a haze that provided cover. Fire enveloped the door, trapping them. A fist hurtled at their face, fueled by anger and loss. They dodged the blow, slamming the bat into Aqualad head. He crumpled. They tossed the bloodied bat away, heaving him over their shoulder and leaping out the window, glass shimmering around them.

They broke into a run, away from the police sirens sounding an alarm throughout the neighborhood. The woods behind the burning house promised enough cover to kill Aqualad.

Then the others.

oOo

Garth slowly came to, blinking and immediately choked on what felt like tar, sitting up. He was in what looked like the forest behind his house. He placed a hand on his throbbing temple, bringing it back to his face to stare at the blood that coated his palm.

The dim moonlight shown on a person crouched beside him. He gasped, struggling upward, ignoring the pain that shot throughout him. He held up his fists, searching desperately for an escape. They stood, stepping into the light. Short black hair fell into entirely red eyes that watched him in sick amusement.

The stranger chuckled, a sound that spoke of evil beyond his comprehension.

"Oh Garth. You were always the weakest, of them."

Garth snarled, the face of his wife burned into the front of his mind. The screams of his family muffled and then silenced by the crackle of fire.

"Where is my family?" He yelled, stepping backward again, sensing water nearby. If he could just get there...

"Dead. They didn't deserve to live. Neither do you," He answered, his eyes the color of blood, of anger, of burning flames of hell.

Garth spotted a stick lying close enough to his foot from the cornor of his eye. He slipped his bare foot underneath it, kicking it up to catch and swinging it to land between his eyes. The murderer cried out, tumbling backward.

Garth ran, branches smacking into his face and roots tripping him. The figure was suddenly in front of him, clamping a hand around Garth's neck in an iron grip.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you?" He cackled.

"Who. . .are. . . you?" He gasped, feeling the air slowly drain out his lungs. He desperately called for the water but it was too far away to offer aid.

"Revenge."

Garth's vision went dark, body limp.

"Revenge" opened a pocket in his cloak, pulling out a knife and bringing it to Garth's hand. He didn't hesitate to carve through the flesh, tearing through skin and meat, staining the ground around them.

Garth's eyes burst open, a long scream ripping from his throat. He frowned, clamping a hand over the convulsing man.

He straddled his torso, a knee on each side of the Atlantian's hips. He continued with his slicing of Aqualad's fingers and moved on to his toes all the while Garth screamed, tears sliding down his face.

Revenge looked up into Aqualad's eyes, seeing the pleading fear in them. Begging.

Revenge softened, tossing the toes and fingers into a pile. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead, brushing the hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, bringing an ax up and slamming into his head.

He closed his eyes, holding back the tears and vomit as he continued to hack into his head, listening to the sound of bone break.

He dropped the ax when Aqualad was defiantly dead and collapsed, sobbing. Cries tore through his chest, his breathing coming out in gasping breaths.

"Anyone out here?"

Revenge opened his eyes in surprise, angrily swiping at his tears and silently cursing under his breath. He'd allowed himself to let his guard down in a stupid breakdown over the fact that he'd just killed someone.

"Who's out here!" The voice was getting closer, a few yards away.

Revenge gathered the toes, fingers, and slung Garth over his shoulder. He ran, stopping at the edge of the lake reflecting the night sky.

Revenge threw the toes in the water, sinking with small plops. He busied himself with cutting off Garth's clothes, stuffing them in a trash bag to burn later. He picked up Garth carefully, placing him smoothly in the water.

"Today marks the death of Garth Trident, husband, father, friend, and beloved Titan. Now he returns to the water," Revenge whispered and nudged him beneath the surface, pale face disappearing in the murk. He sighed heavily, scowling.

He unfolded a dirty piece of paper from his jeans, crossing out Aqualad's name. His eyes burned bright red, staring at the moon.

"Watch out Titans. I'm coming."

oOo

How was that? Good? Bad?

Hope it horrified the shit out of you

Till next time


End file.
